


Дипломатические контакты третьего рода

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, мы могли бы стать отличными друзьями – при иных обстоятельствах. Но придется довольствоваться ролью любовников, а это, как ни крути – совсем не то, понимаешь меня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дипломатические контакты третьего рода

***

\- Медленнее, Сарек… - Он приостанавливается. Странная земная ночь остывает за окном. Прямо на письменном столе разлеглось пятно отраженного света местного спутника – как стеклянное блюдце с вином. Думать такими образами тоже странно. Кисть Аманды предположительно лежит на поручне кресла, из темноты всплывают только тонкие костяшки – как... Как…   
\- Архипелаг в темной воде. – Бормочет Аманда. Под пальцами Сарека бьется артерия на виске. Тени от ресниц протянулись по скулам, и дальше, дальше – по его рукам, по рукаву, по полу, к светлому кругу окна. Ткань рукава слегка колеблется.  
\- Ме-е-едленне-е-е… – Аманда шепчет – или думает. Ее мысли оглушают. Таранят. Резко падают и взрываются в стерильном пространстве его сознания. Сарек горит пальцами на прохладном лунном лице. Под прикрытыми глазами – впадины. Обоим то, что происходит, дается нелегко. Очень нелегко. 

Тишину контрапунктирует вскрик ночной птицы – громко, тише, тише, тихо… Умолк. Сарек отрывает руки от амандиных висков. Два туннеля в пространство – глаза на ее лице. Пустые. Потом в них яркой, добела раскаленной звездой всплывает сознание. Медленно. Взгляд ощутим и тяжел.   
\- Мы продолжим снова? Завтра?   
\- Встретимся в посольстве, мисс Грейсон. – Говорит Сарек. Встает с колен и идет к дверям, безошибочно чувствуя хищную темноту внешней ночи из стоячей черноты спальни. Аманда остается полулежать в кресле – тонкий силуэт холодной плоти, укутанный мягким покрывалом.   
И на пороге, и на аллее, и за воротами парка, и в кабине флаера, и даже у себя в номере посол Вулкана продолжает слышать ее медленное сердцебиение. И это не галлюцинация и не воспоминание – самая настоящая и мучительная реальность.

  
***

Переговоры проходят трудно. Столкновение двух цивилизаций, исповедующих экспансию, никогда не обходится без последствий. Два уничтоженных корабля, смердящие обгоревшие трупы солдат земного форпоста на Кхаледанне, погибший в попытке наладить контакт вулканский старейшина – жертвы, жертвы, жертвы… Они болезненны для обеих сторон, но земляне менее склонны уважать жизнь – чужую. Даже агрессивную. Вулканцы - в далеком прошлом тоже не ангелы – на славу выдрессированы веками истории, но люди… Холодная безапелляционная ярость земных политиков, ярость умных, но избалованных детей, изумляет Сарека.   
А вдоль линии конфликта, условной границы, визуализируемой лишь на мониторах космостанций, выстроены в зловещей неподвижности два флота – земной и вулканский. Бесполезна логика, бесполезна дипломатия, бесполезна сила – равновесие на пределе. Судьба на пределе. Да-да, Сарек-вулканец верил в судьбу, иначе его ноги бы не было на Земле. 

Утро. Дорога к посольству – беспорядочный на вид поток флаеров. В скольких из них незаметная охрана? Неприятно влажная рука министра Грейсона - традиция, ничего нельзя изменить – горький и сухой, как навязчивый аромат полыни, кофе, сухие и навязчивые, бессмысленные слова ритуала. Взгляд-выстрел глаз, черных и сухих, как местная почва … Вселенная великая, если бы они были не так похожи – отец и дочь. Аманда уносит пустые чашки. «Мисс Грейсон, спасибо». – «Пожалуйста, посол Сарек». За панорамным окном – выгоревшее небо Байконура. Где-то внизу мерно колышется море травы, длинной, серебристой, с пушистыми метелками – а в холле тремя этажами ниже в том же ритме бьется, бьется и бьется сердце Аманды. 

\- Мы не можем уступить спорные территории, посол Сарек. Это совершенно исключено. Земной престиж…

«В пропасть вас с вашим престижем», - думает Сарек, но озвучивает то, что должен: он уверен, две разумные расы всегда могут найти компромисс. Посол ведь понимает, что система Кхаледанна - исконные территории вулканцев, полезные ископаемые Ферма – важная часть вулканской экономики, со своей стороны мы можем предложить…  
\- Все что вы можете предложить – бесплодные пустыни! – Взрывается посол. Это у него такая манера взрываться – тихий голос, отчетливая артикуляция, жесткий ритм слов, наклон корпуса и вторжение в личное пространство собеседника. Сарек неподвижен. Невозмутимый взгляд карих глаз встречается с пустыней черных. И посол Вулкана понимает: все, что происходит – всего лишь театр. Грейсон не уступит. Земля не уступит. Поэтому томительные, полные ощутимого напряжения байконурские дни не имеют значения. Важны только ночи – влажные, хищные, заливаемые желтым светом ночи на острове, названия которого он не знает. И не собирается узнавать - там он встречается с Амандой и этого достаточно.

***

Ей с каждым разом все хуже. Если для Сарека так мучителен этот мелдинг, то что же должна чувствовать землянка, чей разум не подготовлен воспитанием, чья биохимия отлична от его и чей темперамент… Аманда стонет. В планы Сарека вовсе не входит причинять ей страдания, он готов прерваться, тем более, что у него самого перед закрытыми глазами пляшут белые вспышки. Но Аманда прижимает его пальцы к лицу собственными, холодными и твердыми, как поручни ремонтной палубы звездного корабля. Опять метафоры, поражается себе Сарек. Достаточно констатировать, что температура тела Аманды даже ниже нормальной для землян. Вероятно его руки кажутся ей раскаленными. Сарек понимает, что происходит отражение, и даже не пугается – на фоне общего состояния дел заражение чуждой, неумеренно эмоциональной психикой – неисчислимо незначительный фактор.   
\- Да, – говорит Аманда, крепко удерживая его руки. – Начинай.  
Сарек медлит.   
\- Ну же! – Вздох-всхлип, прерывистый, дрожащий. Она испугана. Сарек все медлит, и тогда Аманда открывает глаза и ловит его взгляд, форсируя контакт. Раскаленные звезды безжалостно вторгаются в сознание вулканца.

 

_Рождение, боль выпадения в мир, детство, взросление… Чужое прошлое перестает быть чужим, становится неотъемлемой частью его собственной жизни, только строгая дисциплина памяти позволяет Сареку различать свои и чужие воспоминания в этот момент, потом и это невозможно, потому что океанским цунами, морозным ураганом, зеркальной бесконечной плотью на него наваливаются эмоции – яркие, слишком неупорядоченные, их слишком много, Сарек захлебывается, глотает чужую жизнь всем существом, одним существом – на двоих, на два тела; жаркая зеленая кровь с трудом проталкивается маленьким земным сердцем, Сарек чувствует толчки в грудную клетку – совсем не там, где нужно, слишком высоко, гормональные бури прокатываются по его венам и нервам, заставляя содрогнуться, маленькое, но очень злое солнце вспыхивает под веками – и он понимает, что замерз, о, вселенная, ему очень холодно, это опасно, а затем – без предупреждения – горячо, так горячо, слишком горячо, раскаленный смоляной поток сливается в вулканское подсознание, крутясь воронкой, черной дырой, рекой, ручьем, отдельными быстрыми каплями… Все. Все. Кончено. Конец._

… «Странно, этот спутник… Луна – словно стал тусклее» - думает Сарек. Потом понимает, что видит перед собой амандино лицо. Глаза закрыты очень плотно, тень от ресниц съежилась и сократилась, подступив к неподвижным тонким ноздрям. Сердце. Молчит. Сердце Аманды Грейсон, незаконного партнера Сарека по мелдингу остановлено.   
И багрово-черным фоном всех последующих действий вулканца – отнести тело на кровать, войти в транс, усилием воли запустить своим ритмом ее ритм, открыть круглый иллюминатор окна пошире, сесть в освободившееся кресло и аккуратно сложить руки на коленях, убеждаясь – теперь она спит, просто спит, очень уставший и очень пострадавший человек – трассировали две мысли. Первая: что такое мир, если он может стоить Аманде жизни. И вторая, более яркая: теперь у него две проблемы вместо одной.   
Потому что эмоциональный взрыв разбудил в его организме механизм, ответственный за продолжение рода. И пружина неостановимо раскручивалась. У него дня три, понял Сарек. После чего он либо провалит свою миссию, покинув Землю, либо умрет.   
Аманда проснулась под утро, Сарек почувствовал ее бодрствование, вежливо отвернулся от окна, в котором он созерцал разгорающийся горизонт. При дневном свете лицо Аманды больше не напоминало Луну, а глаза, обращенные к нему в укоризненном удивлении, были самыми обычными черными глазами.   
\- У нас мало времени… Сарек?  
\- У нас его нет. Мы не успеваем. Нет тех месяцев, на которые я рассчитывал. Нет даже недели.   
\- Тогда почему ты еще здесь, а не вашем флагмане, чтобы нанести упреждающий удар?  
\- Потому что я заражен, мисс Грейсон… Аманда. Я болен… Надеждой.

***

\- Я знаю, министр Грейсон, как земляне называют нас, вулканцев. «Остроухие зеленые ублюдки» - и это наиболее мягкой из известных мне определений. Ксенофобия – нелогичная вещь, но она управляет вашими умами, рождает недоверие и враждебность. Никакие политические уступки, никакие экономические договоренности, никакие документы и гарантии не изменят того очевидного факта, что Земля испытывает к вулканцам идиосинкразию.   
\- Постойте, мистер Сарек…   
\- Нет, это вы постойте. У меня есть информация, которая в корне изменит тон нашего с вами общения. Я наверняка знаю, что на Земле ведутся масштабные военные приготовления, включающие интенсификацию производства вооружения и массированную пропаганду. Я знаю, что идея тотальной бескомпромиссности исходит от вас лично, министр Грейсон. Я также знаю, почему – одним и погибших на Кхаледанне был ваш сын. Насколько я знаю, он умер бесславно, по вашим понятиям – без сопротивления. Но..  
\- Ах ты зеленый холоднокровный евнух! …  
\- ..У меня есть решение существующего конфликта, соответствующее всем противоречивым земным традициям.

Грейсон молчал. Разговаривать, когда пальцы вулканца лежат в особом месте на гортани – затруднительно. Лицо министра медленно бледнело, из багрового становясь мучнистым.  
Сарек продолжал:   
\- Вы допустили три фактические ошибки: температура моей крови выше вашей, при иных обстоятельствах я вполне мог бы иметь потомство, и... Моя смерть не спровоцирует удар с вулканской стороны, понимаете меня? Теперь - нет. Смерть отщепенца никогда не станет причиной войны.   
Вулканец отпустил шею Грейсона. Последний сел на самый жесткий стул в комнате, сам жесткий, как деревянная игрушка – посох власти, копье Лонгиния, что там еще вьется в зараженном сарековом мозгу? - и просипел недовольно:   
\- Я жду объяснений.  
\- Сегодня утром я сделал предложение земной женщине, преподавателю медиевальной литературы, сотруднику посольства и вашей родственнице Аманде Грейсон. Сидите, министр, если не хотите, чтобы я сломал вам руку! И она согласилась. Теперь я - муж землянки, сын известного землянина, а Аманда связана со мной обрядом и мысленным контактом, который не так-то легко расторгнуть. Земляне…  
\- Земляне.. – Сказал Грейсон неожиданно спокойно. – Мне наплевать на землян. Ты – мертвец, Сарек, из дипломатических соображений, или вопреки им.   
\- А вот это верно. – Спокойно согласился Сарек. – Я – еще какой мертвец. Вам ведь известно, что такое Пон Фар?

***

Сарек сделал открытие – когда лежишь на земле, и метельчатые стебли травы загораживают слишком светлое небо байконурской степи, можно представить, что ты вернулся на Вулкан, куда-нибудь в субэкваторный пояс, где климат похолоднее, а урбанизация ограничена законом и обычаем. Ему было спокойно. Если бы еще не слышать, как неритмично – и не в том месте - стучит чужое, чужое, чужое сердце! Голос Аманды Грейсон-Сарек прозвучал из-за его головы, из мертвой зоны видимости:  
\- Завтра всепланетная трансляция. Обряд….  
\- Да, – сказал Сарек. – Это хорошо.   
\- Что ты собираешься делать вечером?  
\- У меня осталось несколько закладок в библиотечном компьютере…  
\- Сарек! – Вулканец отметил, что голос Аманды пересек отметку «громко». – Я не могу. Я должна что-то сделать. Не будь.. Таким неискренним! Я же чувствую – ты боишься.   
\- Незачем меня оскорблять. – Отозвался Сарек. – Меня не радует близкая и малоприятная смерть, но она оправданна. Я сохранил жизни соплеменникам. Мы добились мира.   
\- Но…  
\- Да, совсем не так, как планировалось. Не постепенным сопричастием землян вулканской культуре и мировосприятию. Но в данном случае любой успех – любой - бесценен.  
\- Сарек! – Аманда сжала его руку. – Я…Я хочу помочь… Понимаешь?   
Вулканец подождал, пока Аманда освободит его конечность. Эмоции… Трудно.   
\- Нет, – соврал он. – Не понимаю.

***

Он молод, слишком молод. Возможно, это было ошибкой старейшин – отправлять на Землю такого молодого посла. Они посчитали, что ему будет легче адаптироваться, они ошиблись, ошиблись, теперь Сарек знал это точно. Пружина Пон Фара раскручивалась все быстрее, на контроль уходило слишком много усилий. Если он сорвется до «свадьбы», малологичного, но единственно возможного дипломатического шага – он умрет и все будет зря. Осуществленная в кошмарно короткий срок подготовка, мучительно преодолеваемое отвращение к человеческому роду, постоянные попытки подстроиться под образ мыслей и поступки землян, впущенная внутрь земная суть, противоестественный и безрадостный союз, противоречащий всей его вулканской, с детства привитой этике… Все это ради мира. Вулкан давно понял, что равновесие и жизнь – величайшие ценности в обозримой вселенной, стоящие любых жертв. Почти любых. Почти, и все же…   
За окном флаера вздымался океан. Сарек знал, что в земной поэзии его называют «винноцветным» и в очередной раз поразился любви землян к красотам ради красот. Он, своим острым зрением, различал в океане только унылое смешение оттенков серого – от мучного до свинцового. Он сказал «унылое»? Вырывающееся из-под контроля смятение всплывало со дна рассудка мутным остропахнущим пузырем. Вой моторов флаера словно бы стал громче, потом снова утих.  
\- Видишь? – Аманда оторвалась от рычага управления и показывала на что-то внизу. – Это остров Хвар. Там мы…  
Сарек перестал ее слышать. Может внизу и был тот самый Хвар, он не был уверен – в глаза двоилось. Мозг посла медленно закипал – такое было ощущение. В нормальной ситуации дома ему давно полагалось пройти соответствующий обряд… Дома…  
\- …Улетай домой, – услышал он, наконец, Аманду. Ее голос плыл и колыхался таким же тошнотворным образом, как и океан за иллюминатором. – Я сейчас разверну флаер и отвезу тебя на космодр…   
Сарек крепко сжал пальцы на подлокотнике кресла.   
\- Не меняй курса. – сказал он сквозь зубы. – И поторопись, если можешь. – Под испуганным взглядом землянки Сарек старательно собирал осколки личности. – Пока я сохраняю хотя бы видимость контроля. – Он мог бы отобрать у нее управление, но не был уверен, что сможет держать нужный курс. – Почему… Что ты смотришь? – Заорал он, скатываясь наконец в облегчительную тьму эволюционного прошлого, когда вулканцы могли орать, приходить в ярость, петь от счастья и просто топать ногами. Жить. Ему стало тепло, очень легко, вдыхаемый им воздух, казалось, мог поднять его плотное тело и подвесить в окружающей тьме…   
\- Так… - Сказал из темноты знакомый голос. – Та-ак. Держись, Сарек, мы идем на посадку в аварийном режиме.   
Сарек сделал что-то, вероятно – возразил, просто по инерции, чем вспоминая о каком-то там будущем долге.   
\- Смешно. – Сказала Аманда. – Знаешь, Сарек – сиди пожалуйста, у тебя кровь на губах, твоя зеленая кровь на вполне красных губах – странный парадокс… Так вот, вулканец, наверное, мы могли бы стать отличными друзьями – при иных обстоятельствах. Но придется довольствоваться ролью любовников, а это, как ни крути – совсем не то, понимаешь меня? Интересно, как у нас выйдет, и, думаю, я это узнаю, другой вопрос, хочу ли. Но, - Аманда говорила спокойно, судя по ощущениям Сарека, флаер критично завалился на крыло, и что-то подозрительно загромыхало в двигателе. – Я точно скажу – ни одна несчастная дипломатическая проблема не стоит жизни. Ничьей.  
\- Но твой брат… Земля… Мир… Долг. - Сарек говорил, не узнавая своего голоса, не узнавая слов, смысл которых остался там, в высоте, в логичных поступках и одобренных чувствах. Смысл слов – давно мертв, а он, Сарек, все еще непозволительно жив, вот что.  
Бывшая мисс Грейсон оглянулась. За ее спиной крутился, стремительно вырастая, зеленый и безлюдный остров Хвар. В глаза Аманде – средоточия света - было больно смотреть, но Сарек сделал усилие.   
\- Садимся. – Просто сказала Аманда. – Добро пожаловать в непрошенный рай, Адам.

_fin_


End file.
